


That Smile

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doomsday episode, F/M, I cried writing this, I'm really sad, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing based on Doomsday :( </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124422866668/that-smile-tenxrose</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**14\. Smile in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**(Based it on the Doomsday episode, but I definitely do not own Doctor Who or BBC or some of the lines I used in this piece.  
Have a tissue box nearby!)**

“You look like a ghost,” Rose had stated, looking at the faint hologram that was projected in front of her. She hated seeing him like that. 

“Hold on…” The Doctor’s image seemed to point the sonic screwdriver somewhere and the image solidified, making it seem like he was standing there right in front of her.

“Can I-” Rose’s heart was breaking inside. She already knew the answer as she was raising her hand up to touch his cheek.

“I’m still just an image. No touch…” The Doctor confirmed sadly. His eyebrows were furrowed, the sadness flicker in his brown eyes. 

Rose stared at him and her heart skipped a beat as she thought out loud hopefully, “Can’t you come through properly?”

“The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse,” He explained and Rose had to wonder if he had even tried.

“So?” She stated without a beat.

A grin spread on his face as he remember just how sweet she was, willing to make two universes smash together just to see him again.

A gasp escaped Rose’s lips as she saw that smile. The smile that haunted her dreams and her favourite memories. As they talked some more, Rose could barely concentrate, her mind always going back to that smile.

Why did she have to leave that smile? Why couldn’t she have just held on to the wall for a few more seconds and stayed with the Doctor. Forever. Just like she had promised.

“This translates as Bad Wolf Bay.” Rose laughed slightly, rolling her eyes as the linkage to their past travels. Another grin on his face was appearing making her heart break as she wondered if she’d ever be able to smile again without him.

“Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth.” The Doctor was soon saying after more conversation, another smile on his lips but this time…his eyes were sadder. Rose knew that sadness. She had seen it in his eyes so many times before when he was remembering his family. He was alone again…

Her voice cracked as she started to cry, asking, “Am I ever going to see you again?”

“You can’t.” His head shook slightly as he tore both their hopes of being together, apart. 

“What’re you going to do?” Rose whimpered, her vision blurring with the tears of heartbreak.

The Doctor gave a weak smile, as if everything was going to be alright but Rose knew it wasn’t. Not if they weren’t together.  “Oh I’ve got the Tardis. Same old life…last of the Time Lords.”

“On your own…” She had broken her promise. She was going to be with him forever, they were going to travel to so many different worlds and time periods, meet so many different people and species… “I…I love you.” She finally got out, trying to force her hair out of her face so she could remember his face when she told him.

The Doctor’s eyes were starting to tear and his voice cracked a bit as he responded, “Quite right too…” He locked his eyes onto hers and she offered a small smile at his witty response. “And I suppose…if it’s my last chance to say it…” He swallowed hard as all the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. “Rose Tyler, I-”

And just like that he was whipped away from her.

Just like that…she would never be able to see that smile again. So Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, the Doctor’s first companion after the Time War, the human who would forever have his heart, broke into tears on Bad Wolf Bay, with no true smile to appear on her face unless it was from the memories her dear Doctor had left her with.


End file.
